


bizarre drabble--An Unlikely Source of Sex Advice

by indigowild



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Howard Stark's prowess finally serves a purpose, leg issue Daniel, virgin Peggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigowild/pseuds/indigowild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>katie-keysberg made a comment that even if Peggy was a virgin, she’d likely have done enough homework for it to not matter anyway. And my mind, being the horrible horrible thing that it is, then zoomed off and wrote the crackiest fic it could come up with as fast is it could….Peggy asking Howard for bedroom advice…I apologize in advance.  I am SO SO sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bizarre drabble--An Unlikely Source of Sex Advice

Peggy cleared her throat nervously, started to speak and then stopped. Damn it, why should this be so difficult to do?  
  
"Howard, I need to ask a favor of you. But if you tease me about it or tell anyone, so help me God, I'll dump you in the Thames again even if I have to fly you over there to do it."  
  
Howard started to smirk and then saw Peggy's face. In a million years, he never could have imagined seeing this mix of uncertainty, embarrassment, and...blushing come from Peggy Carter. His usual urge to rile her up disappeared under a wave of concern. "Um, sure Peg. What do you need?"   
  
Peggy stared at the floor a moment, then raised her jaw and settled her shoulders with an air of defiance. "As you know, Daniel and I have been dating for several months now. Things have been progressing nicely, and..." Peggy began to falter. " Well, we appear to be approaching a point in our relationship where couples normally...where couples usually have sexual intercourse." The words tumbled out of her in rush.  
  
Howard started to raise an eyebrow but froze as she shot him a death glare. "Despite having not experienced it, I do understand the basics of the act. But, well, it's complicated by the fact that Daniel has not had intimate relations since losing his leg. Not only is he uncomfortable with the idea of me seeing his leg, but I sense that he is worried about how to actually do things. From an angles and positioning standpoint."  
  
Peggy took a deep breath. "Howard, you have had more sex and with more partners than any ten people put together. Between that and your engineering knowledge, well....I just need some advice. I want this to go well, and I know it is going to be awkward for Daniel. I need to go into this with some sort of idea of what will work because I know he'd never ask anyone and there certainly aren't any books out there on this specific topic for me to study."  
  
Howard choked back a laugh. Peggy Carter, always calm, cool, and in control, was asking him for sex advice? He schooled his features, knowing that one false move and he risked getting a black eye or worse. "See, I knew I was good for something! Well, I think we better sit down and have a drink....you sure look like you need one."  
  
Peggy gratefully accepted the glass of scotch he poured out and sank down into the sofa. Howard smiled quietly to himself as he prepared his own drink. This was certainly going to be an interesting evening.


End file.
